


stupid motherfucking shitposter

by myeonkais



Series: nahulog na (tayong dalawa) [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: Binibiro lang nina Jongdae si Baekhyun na siya ang unang sisikat sa barkada, a harmless joke na nagsimula pa noong freshman year.But they didn't expect na magkakatotoo ito dahil sa isang viral Facebook post of this (shit)poster, Chanyeol Park.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Series: nahulog na (tayong dalawa) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467406
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	stupid motherfucking shitposter

**Author's Note:**

> lol sabi ko gagawin kong tweetfic ito but again, i lied haha.
> 
> based sa tweet prompt ni Jio (@POORSEHUN) ang fic na 'to. you can view the prompt [**here**](https://twitter.com/POORSEHUN/status/1151764641598459904) for more context.
> 
> note: all of my college fics are set in uplb hehe.

Magkakasunod na _ping!_ mula sa katabing cellphone ang pumutol ng 15 minute nap turned three hour sleep with matching traces of laway sa mukha ni Baekhyun. He didn't mean to fall asleep while reviewing for his Lit long quiz tomorrow—sadyang pagod lang siya from all the org works, volunteer stints and acads stuff na pinagpilitan niyang gawin for the past three days. Last stretch na ng hectic week niya ang nasabing quiz kaya he decided na magpahinga muna nang kaunti, say 15 minutes, bago sumabak sa isang matinding all-nighter sesh. 

But joke's on him. 11pm na siya nagising at hindi pa siya nangangalahati sa re-reviewhin for his quiz at 7 fucking am next day.

Ang saya. Very smart talaga siya. 

Pinandilatan muna niya ang napaka-ingay niyang phone bago tuluyang bumangon at buksan ito. As expected, binubulabog na naman siya ng group chat nilang magkakabarkada. Papatayin na sana niya ang phone nang mapukaw ng chat notification ang atensyon niya. 

**Bitch Perfect**

bitchdae: TANGINA KA BAEKHYUN BYUN HOW TO BE U PO HAHAHAHA

Confused, Baekhyun sat right up and gingerly opened the chat. Tatlo lang sila sa group chat na 'yon pero halos 100+ messages na agad ang kailangan niyang i-backread. Nilagpasan niya ang all caps HAHAHAHA messages ng mga kaibigan bago niya marating ang pinakaunang message ni Jongdae kaninang 10:16pm. 

bitchdae: omg sjskskwgwsjsbsn

bitchdae: TANGINA NASAAN KA @Baekhyun Byun

bitchdae: PUTANGINA HAHAHAHA SOO NASAAN KAYO MGA BITCH

bitchsoo: luh ang ingay ingay mo dae

bitchsoo: tulog si jongin dito

bitchdae: TAENA SOO SKSKSKSKAKS HELP HAHAHAHAHA

bitchsoo: bakit na-shaina ba kayo ni sehun?

bitchdae: POTACCA HAHAHAHA

bitchdae: MAS MALALA TO DON HAHAHA

bitchdae: OH MY GOD BAEK NASAN KA NA

bitchdae: PEYMUS KA NA BAKLANG TO!!! 

bitchsoo: ??????

bitchdae: teka minention kita sa facebook

bitchdae: PUTA CANNOT BE REACHED SI BAEK PUNTAHAN KO NA BA SA APARTMENT NIYA

bitchsoo: OH MY FUCKING GOD

bitchdae: KITA MO NA?????? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

bitchsoo: SHIT I CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS HAHAHAHA

bitchsoo: @Baekhyun Byun where the fuck are you SIKAT KA NA MALANDI KA

Gulung-gulo ang inaantok pang utak ni Baekhyun sa binasa niya. Ano ba 'tong pinagkakalat ng mga kaibigan niya? Alam niyang malandi siya pero sa tamang tao lang, thank you very much. Pero siya, sikat? Paano?

Muling nag-ping! ang phone niya, at lumitaw ang isang notification. 

**bitchdae mentioned you.**

bitchdae: @Baekhyun Byun TANGENA NETO ANYARE SAYO BAT NGAYON KA LANG NANGSEEN

bitchbaek: ANG INGAY INGAY NIYO NATUTULOG AKO

bitchbaek: ANO BA TONG PINAGUUSAPAN NIYO HIRAP MAKAKEEP UP

bitchsoo: Check mo facebook mo, B. 

bitchbaek: anmeron????

bitchbaek: im scared

bitchdae: SOUPRICE YAN CHECK MO NA!!! 

bitchdae: WAG MO KAMI KAKALIMUTAN BAEK HA!!! KILALA MO PA RIN KAMI HA!!! 

bitchbaek: parang tanga??? 

Kahit sinusumpa ni Baekhyun ang Facebook, sinunod pa rin niya ang sinabi nina Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Mas lalo siyang naguluhan (at natakot) nang makita ang 99 notifications sa dating walang laman na Facebook notif bar niya.

"Putangina, ano 'to?" sabi niya habang tinitignan ang notifs. Puro "mentioned you in a post" ang karamihan sa nakita niya na halos mga kaklase at kaibigan niya sa uni. He was about to close the god forsaken app para awayin si Jongdae nang ma-click niya ang isang notification which led him to a post by a certain Chanyeol Park. 

At first nairita pa siya sa mahangin na caption ng post na "Bus Chronicles #61: Ang sarap naman kasi talaga matulog ngayong maulan, kaso paggising ko instant daddy nako. Tsk tsk cute sana kaso iba rin ang galawan. Ingat po tayong mga commuter sa bagong modus ngayon."

Napa-huh na lang si Baekhyun. Bakit siya mine-mention sa post na ito? Anong kinalaman niya sa picture ng isang tulog na lalaki may kalong-kalong na cute at chubby baby na nakasandal sa balikat ng isang borta kuya? Hindi naman niya kilala ang nasa picture, much more itong Chanyeol Park na 'to. With eyes still tired from sleep, Baekhyun stared at the picture intently. 

Huh. Bukod sa halos exact shade ng silver hair, wala na silang resemblance nung lalaking tulog sa picture. Pero yung suot ng bata, though...parang familiar... 

"PUTANGINA WHAT THE FUCK?" 

He must be imagining things. 

There's no way na siya ang lalaki sa picture. 

Dahil apparently hindi si Baekhyun ang favorite ni Mama tonight, no doubt na siya nga 'yon. He's wearing the same maroon College of Home Economics anniversary shirt as the guy in the photo, as in right now. At kahit tinakpan ng cute emoji sticker ang mukha ng baby, he's fucking sure na si Chaerin 'yon.

Puta. 

What terrified him the most was the number of likes and shares sa post. 

In just a span of two hours since posting, nasa 5.5k likes at 6k shares and counting ang post na 'yon.

Nanginginig ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun while scrolling down the comments. Sumakit ang ulo niya sa ilang judgemental comments about this modus ( _"mag-ingat kayo kahit cute yan may tendency maging manyak!!"_ ), halos maduwal sa _"shet ang adorable ng meet cute niyo pakasal kayo pls!!!"_

at tumaas ang dalawang kilay sa comments ng "fangirls" of this Chanyeol Park:

_"_ _DADDY!!! BAKET!!!!"_ with brokenhearted emojis

_"sana all makasandal sa balikat ni Chanyeol AKO NA LANG ANAKAN MO CHANYEOL PLS"_

_ "SHET CHANYEOL PARK DADDIEST TALAGA FROM BS STAT MANOK NAMEN YAN!!" _

Then he saw the comments from people he knew personally. Mga bastos na mga ka-college at ex classmates na nagmention sa kanya:

_Si **@Baekhyun Byun** ba 'to? OMG bat kayo magkasama, Yeol?_

_Yeol basta tandaan mo na kapag nakasandal sayo si Baekhyun parang nakasandal na rin sayo buong mundo ko._

At syempre, ang comments ng mga kabarkada niya. 

**Jongdae Kim** : PUTA SI BAEK TO DIBA @Sehun Oh @Kyungsoo Do @Jongin Jhun Kim

Replies:

**Jongdae Kim** : HALA SIYA NGA SJSKSKSKSKS

**Sehun Oh** : nays naman @Baekhyun Byun modus ka pala ih

**Jongin Jhun Kim** : HALA KA HAHAHAHA BAEK sana sinabi mo na lang saken inilakad pa kita kay yeol

**Kyungsoo Do** : Hinika ako dahil dito @Baekhyun Byun. May utang ka saking Ventolin potacca

**Jongdae Kim:** May peymus friend na tayo guys BAEKHYUN BYUN WAG MO KAMI KAKALIMUTAN HA!!! 

**Sehun Oh:** single po pala siya mga kaibigan

**Jongdae Kim:** single ka rin daw ba @Chanyeol Park ay natag!!!!! 

  
  


**Bitch Perfect**

bitchbaek: MGA ANIMAAAAAAAALLLLL!!!!!

bitchdae: HAHAHAHAHA FINALLY TAGAL MO NAMAN MAGBACKREAD!!!!!

bitchbaek: MY GOD PUTA HINDI MAN LANG TINAKPAN MUKHA KO!!!!!

bitchsoo: Kanina pa tawang-tawa si Jongin dito baek

bitchsoo: He knows the guy

bitchbaek: WELL I DONT KNOW HIM????? MY GOD NAKAKAHIYA WHAT IF MAKITA TO NINA MAMA???? 

bitchdae: baka maging favorite ka na ni mama dahil dyan

bitchdae: grabe i kent bilib may viral friend na tayo @Kyungsoo Do

bitchdae: this is like one step to superstardom

bitchdae: di mo na kailangan sumali sa tawag ng tanghalan hahaaha

bitchsoo: sayang siya pa naman ang manok namin ni jongin sa wowowin :(

bitchbaek: gago di ko gusto sumikat this way?????? 

bitchsoo: congrats baek

bitchbaek: ??????

bitchsoo: you're on twitter na rin 

bitchsoo: _*sends a screenshot ng tweet ng FB post with 2k retweets and 3.2k likes*_

bitchdae: SOUPRICE????

bitchdae: so baek ready ka na ba magguest sa KMJS?? 

bitchbaek: TANGINA KO TALAGA

* * *

Jongdae told him to give it a day or two bago magdie down ang pagkalat ng post sa SNS sites. Sinunod naman niya, kaya dineactivate niya lahat ng accounts niya at inuninstall din ang SNS apps sa phone. Binlock din ang numbers ng mga kakilala na kinukulit siya thru text.

The craziness didn't stop online, though. Mas malala pa ang kaganapan sa personal. Ilang kaklase at college mates ang lumapit sa kanya para itanong kung may "something" ba sila ng epal na Chanyeol Park na 'yon. Lantaran din siyang pinagchichismisan sa lecture halls, hallways…basta kahit saan siya pumunta ramdam ni Baekhyun ang judgy stares ng lahat. May ilang babae rin na nagkalakas loob na paringgan siya harap-harapan, nagbanta pa na layuan niya si Chanyeol Park or else.

Hibang ata si ate. Kung makaasta akala mo nasa remake siya ng Meteor Garden.

Parang mga tanga, as if newsworthy ang pagiging viral niya sa Facebook. Salot talaga sa lipunan yang accounts na nagre-repost ng Facebook posts on Twitter for clout and vice-versa.

Pero ang pinakasalot sa lahat?

'Yung nag-iimbento ng kwento for clout.

Baekhyun tried so hard to ignore it, pero deep inside, sobrang bothered siya sa nangyari. Sino nga ba naman ang matutuwa na kumalat sa social media ang isang unglamorous picture niya habang tulog? Sure, hindi 'yon sex scandal levels, but still, he felt harassed to some extent.

At pucha, tinawag siyang modus nung epal na poster kahit wala siyang masamang intensyon sa nangyari. 

"Tangina ko talaga ano," Baekhyun whined as he clutched the bottle of Smirnoff closer to his chest. A tiny dramatic teardrop rolled on his cheek. "Of all people, bakit ako pa?"

Umalingawngaw sa Jacques ang pagngawa ni Baekhyun, followed by Jongdae's annoying high pitched laugh. Imbes na magsiuwian ngayong Friday night, napagdesisyunan ng barkada na ilabas si Baekhyun to destress kahit paano. Madalas tumatanggi si Baekhyun sa inom ng mga kaibigan, pero ngayon, siya 'tong nasa pangatlong bote na ng Smirnoff habang naka-iced tea at mixed drinks lang ang lahat. "

Quit it na nga, Baek," saway ni Kyungsoo with an eye roll. "I told you wag ka masyadong pa-apekto dyan. It will die down soon."

"Kailan ba yang soon na yan, ha? Pagod na ako! This is mentally stressing me out!"

"Ba't di ka na lang magfocus sa part na tinawag kang cute ni Chanyeol Park?" sabi ni Sehun. "I mean, _si_ Chanyeol na mismo nagsabi. Compliment 'yon."

Tumawa na naman si Jongdae sabay yakap sa braso ng jowa. "No wonder ang daming galit kay Baek. Wag ka raw papakita sa tambayan sa likod ng Math Building ha, baka may kumalbo sa 'yo don. "

Baekhyun groaned at inubos na ang Mule ng isang lagukan. "So what if tinawag niya akong cute? High praise na ba 'yon? Everyone knows I'm cute as fuck! Di siya special!"

"Baka type ka," dagdag ni Kyungsoo. Napatingin sa kanya ang lahat. "What? _Baka_ lang naman! Don't tell me type niyo si Chanyeol?"

"Sign na yan Baek," natatawang sabi ni Jongin habang pinapapak ang chicken pops. "Jowain mo na."

"Eh ang tanong, single ba?" Jongdae inquired, taas kilay. "Baka naman totoo ang chismis na fuckboy yang si Chanyeol. Alam mo naman talaga mga taga Stat—"

Apparently siya lang sa barkada ang hindi aware na close sina Jongin at Chanyeol. Nagkakilala pala ang dalawa noong freshman year dahil sila ang representatives ng colleges (Chanyeol for Arts and Sciences, Jongin for VetMed) nila sa Lakan at Lakambini noon. Naaalala na lang ni Baekhyun yung coronation night na napilitan siyang samahan si Kyungsoo, na crush na crush pa lang si Jongin noon.

Kung totoo ngang gwapo at hot yang Chanyeol Park, ba't di siya maaalala ni Baekhyun? Siya pa, na 'di madaling makalimot ng mukha ng gwapo? Fake news lang siguro na gwapo yang Chanyeol. Baka matangkad lang talaga siya.

"Uy, grabe ka naman magsalita. Di naman fuckboy si Yeol. Mukha lang."

Baekhyun couldn't help but snort at that. "Teka bakit ba siya ang topic natin dito ha? All about him ba?? We gathered here today para damayan niyo ako sa online bullying na nangyari sa 'kin."

"Ano bang gusto mong mangyari? I-delete niya ang post? Too late na 'yon, B. Once ma-post mo na sa Internet, it will stay there forever," seryosong sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun knew that naman. Pointless na kung buburahin ni Chanyeol 'yon sa dami ba namang nagrepost ng picture sa social media (sayang, 'di siya nakaabot sa 9gag). The damage has been done and the least this Chanyeol Park could do was to apologize. Yun lang. Matatahimik na kaluluwa niya.

"Humingi lang siya ng sorry okay na," Baekhyun replied in a drunken slur. "Yun lang. Promise. Yun lang."

"Paano kung magso-sorry siya ngayon?" tanong ni Jongin. 

"Bakit, papapuntahin mo rito yang clout chaser friend mo?" Natawa pa si Baekhyun, yakap na ang empty bottle of Mule. "Hay nako, Jongin Jhun Kim, imposible yang sinasa—" He felt a sharp jab on his right side, thanks sa matulis na siko ni Jongdae. "Pucha ano ba, Dae! Masaki—"

"Oh my god Baekhyun! He's here!", Pinagpapalo ni Jongdae ang hita ni Baekhyun sa excitement.

"Huh? Sino?"

Then, Jongin stood up, at doon lang niya napansin na may matangkad na lalaking lumapit sa table nila. Jongin and the guy shook hands. "

Guys," sabi ni Jongin na may wicked grin pa kay Baekhyun. "Si Chanyeol nga pala. Chanyeol, barkada ko."

All smiles pa si Chanyeol sa kanila, na naglaho rin nang nag-eye to eye sila ni Baekhyun.

"Oh shit," gulat na sabi ni Chanyeol.

"Oh shit ka talaga you shit poster," Baekhyun spewed in anger. "How dare you."


End file.
